A Peace of the Bands
by dearjoan
Summary: CADE BUCHANAN'S CHAPTER SIX! A death among the Misfits leaves Eric to ponder his life, and brings him an unexpected allie.
1. 1: Money

"A Peace of the Bands"  
A Jem and the Holograms story by Kellyanne Lynch and Cade Buchanan  
  
A/N: I wrote the first four chapters a couple of years ago, and am just now adding to the fic with a new co-author! So chapters one, three, four, and five are mine. Chapter two is Cade's. - dearjoan  
  
1: Money  
  
Constricting the inept fortress against his tears, Eric Raymond still could not restrain himself from crying. He bowed his head into his black dress shirt and wept. How awful it had been, how terrible a tragedy! He reflected upon it, throbbing with the pain of loss.  
  
As he attempted to barricade the deluge beneath his eyelids, Eric recalled three days ago. As manager of the new-age rock group, the Misfits, Eric constantly stressed over mounds of paperwork for the band's concerts. How he loathed this time of work, but he knew he ad to do it anyway. It was how he made money, and that was exactly what he wanted. He lived for it, doing anything for Pizzazz to get more. The smell of it was his ultimate high and all he desired in life.  
  
"Eric!" He had heard Roxy's fussing as he toiled over the papers. Pulling his arm, she whined, "I want to go swimming, and Stormer and Pizzazz are busy! Come on!"  
  
Eric refused to separate his eyes from his paperwork for just a second. He never even glanced out the window at the exquisite beach outside the Misfits' new summer home. All he could do was stare at his work surrounding him.  
  
"Can't you see I'm swamped, Roxy!" Eric hollered at her. "Now go away! Just swim on your own!"  
  
"Fine!" Roxy yelled back. "You don't have to screech about it!"  
  
Marching out of the room, Roxy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Stupid girl!" He had muttered. "How does she expect us to get to New York without an itinerary? Can't she see I'm working?"  
  
He continued to plot out their next trip. The expenses were extravagant, but who cared? Pizzazz's wealthy father could always pay it easily! Eric knew he had to find the fanciest hotel in New York; otherwise, he would have to put up with the Misfits' complaining throughout the trip. Dialing the number of the Plaza Hotel in New York City, he grinned. How could they grumble about this place?  
  
"Yes, hello!" He spoke when someone answered the other end of the line. "I was wondering if…"  
  
"ERIC!!!"  
  
Putting down the receiver for a moment, Eric listed to the cries and recognised Roxy's voice.  
  
"PIZZAZZ! STORMER!"  
  
Sighing with exasperation, he yelled out the window. "Can it, Roxy! I'm on the phone!"  
  
"ERIC!" The screaming persisted for a few more moments, then silence.  
  
"That's better!" Eric hollered before returning to his call. "Sorry about that! Do you have any rooms for next Saturday?"… Oh, you do! What's your best suite? … Taken? Then fine! What's your next best one?"  
  
Finally, the Misfits had a place to stay the night after their concert! Staying at such a remarkable site, the Misfits should find nothing wrong with it. Of course, they would anyway!  
  
"ERIC!" He heard another calling from outdoors. This time, it was Stormer.  
  
"What is it now?" He yelled back. "I'm trying to work here!"  
  
He quickly glanced out the window but held his eyes there longer than he had anticipated. With disbelief, he sprang out of his chair and ran outside.  
  
"ROXY!" He called out her named as he saw Stormer dragging her out of the water, onto the beach. Sliding to her side, Eric checked Roxy's pulse.  
  
"She's still alive!" He voiced his relief.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Stormer exclaimed. "Eric, call 911! Go!"  
  
Racing indoors, Eric almost forgot where the telephone was. When he had the receiver in his hand, he almost forgot the number he was to dial. Finally, he heard a voice on the telephone.  
  
"911 emergency!"  
  
"Yes!" Eric replied. "Roxy! She's in trouble…"  
  
"Calm down, sir! Your call has been traced, and help is on the way! What's wrong?"  
  
Eric took a deep breath and nearly choked out the next line. "She, she went swimming in the ocean and must have gone under! She's not breathing!"  
  
"Do you know CPR?"  
  
Eric nodded, then realised the dispatcher couldn't see him. "Yes, I do!"  
  
"Administer CPR on the victim!"  
  
"That's right!" He exclaimed. He hadn't even thought of that before. Somebody once told him that fear clouds the intellect, and he finally understood why. Throwing down the telephone receiver, Eric raced outside to find Stormer sitting beside Roxy. Her hands buried her head.  
  
"Eric, she's dead!" Stormer cried without looking at him.  
  
"She's not dead, Stormer!" Eric yelled, shoving Stormer aside to get to Roxy. "She's not dead!"  
  
Now, at the funeral, Eric accepted the facts. Roxy was dead, and it was his fault. He watched the coffin before him, unable to gaze upon Roxy's inanimate face. How could he look at her, after what he had done? Realising how selfish he had been his entire life, Eric knew that he was a slave to money. Now Roxy was dead, because of his greed.  
  
"Eric?" Pizzazz approached him, and he gazed upon her with clouded eyes. She had pinned back her black veil and had put on fresh make-up. "It's time to leave for the concert!"  
  
"You can't perform tonight, Pizzazz!" He informed her with a steady voice.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding! This is our biggest concert! Times Square in New York! We have to go! What about the Plaza?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Pizzazz!" He pointed out to her. "You have to understand that!"  
  
"She's right, Eric!" Stormer appeared. "We have to go on tonight! What about the fans?"  
  
"You want to go on without Roxy?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"We have to!" Stormer added.  
  
Eric turned away from the two girls. "Fine," he spoke evenly. "Go to your concert. Just don't expect me to be there."  
  
They shrugged and left him there. He sank his head back into his shirt as new tears came to his eyes. He realised what he and the Misfits had become with their popularity and success. Since they had so much, they appreciated nothing, including human life. Eric knew he had to change, even if he would have to do so on his own.  
  
The Misfits had left him alone. He shuddered as a chill came over him, but he knew the outdoor air hadn't caused this. His tears ran down his face more rapidly, his head aching from crying so hard. He knew his sobbing accomplished nothing, but he continued in his self-pity.  
  
What would he do now? He had done so much for money hand had led such a worthless existence. What was there to do? For what do people live?  
  
"I'm sorry, Eric!" A gentle female voice whispered. "I just heard what happened."  
  
He raised his eyes to see Jem, the lead singer of the Misfits' rival band. She wore a black cloak over a loudly coloured costume of pinks and purples, appearing to have just come from one of her own concerts. Her eyes were serious yet caring, surrounded by pink hues. The make-up under her eyes was blurred, and streaks of it now ran down her cheeks.  
  
Behind Jem was Rio Pachecco, her road manager. He had a black suit jacket thrown over his shoulder to conceal his bright yellow T-shirt, but his jeans still stuck out in the crowded funeral. Rio crossed his arms, and his eyes watched the ground as if it would tell him what he could say to Eric.  
  
Eric remembered countless squabbles he had held with Rio and Jem, bickering over worthless matters. Now, things were different. Without money as an issue, there could be no arguments.  
  
"It was my fault," Eric felt that he had to confess.  
  
"What?!?" Jem exclaimed.  
  
"I was so worried about today's concert, so concerned about … about the wrong things. I, I just ignored her.  
  
Stepping closer to Eric, Jem whispered, "It wasn't your fault …"  
  
"Then whose was it?" Eric questioned. "There has got to be a reason for this!"  
  
As Eric stared at the coffin, he became consumed with guilt to the point that he could no longer bear to stand before Roxy.  
  
"Excuse me, please," his voice wavered. Raising a hand to Jem and Rio, Eric wandered away.  
  
"I can't just let him walk off," Jem informed Rio. "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
Rio nodded. "Okay, but I told Aja I'd pick her up after her exercise class. I have to go. See you later?"  
  
"I'll meet you back at the mansion at about five o'clock tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Rio replied.  
  
As Rio headed to his van, Jem followed Eric to a row of chairs. He situated himself in one of them, and she sat beside him. Before Jem could say a word, Eric spoke.   
  
"I told her to go away," he confided in Jem. "I always did push away Roxy and Stormer. I treated them so rotten, just because they didn't have the power that Pizzazz has. I heard Roxy screaming for help."  
  
A gasp escaped from Jem's lips.  
  
"I know," Eric continued. "It's terrible. And I did nothing for her."  
  
"You couldn't have known she was in danger," Jem pointed out to him.  
  
Eric shook his head. "No, maybe not. But it's worse than that. I yelled at her, told her to be quiet. And when she stopped screaming, I was happy."  
  
Depressing his head into his hands, he spoke in a muffled voice. Jem had to lean closer to him to hear what he was saying.  
  
"I've been rotten, Jem! Completely corrupt!"  
  
"Eric, you're not a bad guy!" She assured him. "Don't do this to yourself! You couldn't have known!"  
  
"I have been greedy," he added. "So greedy."  
  
"It's never too late to change that!"  
  
Gazing into Jem's eyes, Eric could almost see his reflection, her eyes were so glossy with tears.  
  
"I can help you," Jem whispered.  
  
Eric shook his head. "I don't understand this! I've been awful to you, and to your friends. Why are you even talking to me anymore?"  
  
"If you truly want to change," Jem began, "then I forgive you for the past."  
  
"You'll do that?" He was surprised to see her respond with a nod. It made him feel even more ashamed. He had treated Jem more wretchedly, worse than anyone else he knew, and now she was forgiving him for it all.  
  
"Thanks," he replied but could not look at her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a five-dollar bill. He brought it close to his eyes, examining every fibre within it.   
  
"Paper," he informed Jem as he held it in front of her. "That's all this is, paper."  
  
Eric dug into his pocket again to retrieve a wrinkled piece of white-lined paper. Also showing his find to Jem, Eric held one acquisition in each hand.  
  
"Why is this one," he waved the bill, "more important than the other?"  
  
Tucking the blank page back into his pocket, Eric speculated further.  
  
"People," he stated plainly to Jem. "That's what the Misfits are, people. Still, I've always praised Pizzazz above the others. Why? Because she had valuable paper in her pockets. And I prized the Misfits over your band for the same reason. But how much was it worth? Was that paper really worth pulling off scams my entire life? Was it worth Roxy? I sold her life for this!"  
  
Flapping the bill again in the air, Eric took one last look at it before he threw it to the ground.  
  
"We can leave now if you'd like," Jem told him. "Unless you want to stay here longer."  
  
Eric shook his head. "I'm ready to leave now," he announced. "I really should go to the Misfits concert tonight. I can't leave Pizzazz and Stormer behind and do the same to them as I did to Roxy."  
  
Jem rose from her seat. Eric, taking her lead, departed from the grounds of the funeral. On his way out, he treaded upon the five-dollar bill that he had left behind. He never saw a scrawny, raggedy clothed young girl pick up the money. Gazing upon Eric gratefully as he walked away, she clutched the bill close to herself with a smile. She would eat tonight. 


	2. 2: Masks

"A Peace of the Bands"  
A Jem and the Holograms story by Kellyanne Lynch and Cade Buchanan  
  
A/N: FINALLY, an update to this fic! This chapter is written by my new co-author, Cade Buchanan! Enjoy! - dj  
  
2:   
  
  
Stormer and Pizzazz strode confidently into the make-up room set deep within the stadium they were due to perform at that night, immediately assistants and make-up artists set upon them.  
  
"How would you like your make up done tonight Miss Pizzazz?" one assitant asked, ushering her into a swivel chair before a mirror. "Slashes, or something less dramatic?"  
  
"Less dramatic?" scoffed Pizzazz "Why would I want something less dramatic? I'm a Misfit! Right Stormer?"  
  
Stormer had been ushered into a chair metres away, failing to reply and looking in the other direction, Pizzazz set her steely gaze upon her.  
  
"Something wrong Stormer?" Pizzazz questioned menacingly.  
  
"I can't do it," Stormer whispered ashamedly.  
  
"Can't do what?" Pizzazz asked, angered, and well aware of what Stormer was referring to.  
  
"It's too soon," Stormer replied weakly "I don't have the energy, I miss her, I miss her Pizzazz,"  
  
Pizzazz turned and looked in the mirror at her reflection as the make-up artists began their work on her face.  
  
"We'll do fine," Pizzazz replied confidently "By the way, Stormer wants her make up loud and bold,"  
  
A make-up artist began applying mascara to Stormer's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, I can't do it,"  
  
Annoyed, Pizzazz turned to look at the assitant. "Can't do what?"  
  
"I can't apply the make up," the assistant replied nervously. "Not when she's crying,"  
  
Stormer turned to look at Pizzazz, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I can't go on tonight Pizzazz,"  
  
The assistants paused, not sure what to do as Pizzazz stared at Stormer long and hard, before turning back to look at her own make-up free face in the mirror's reflection.  
  
"We have to go on, the Misfits are strong," Pizzazz murmered to herself more than anyone else in the room. "The Misfits are strong,"  
  
Stormer's shoulders began to shake as she put her head down, sobbing uncontrollably. An assistant went to put her hand on her shoulder, but paused, looking at Pizzazz as though for permission. Pizzazz stared, cold and unyielding at the sobbing girl.  
  
"I want to speak to Stormer alone," Pizzazz demanded suddenly, waving her arm and dismissing the make-up assitants, sending them rushing out of the room.  
  
"I miss her," Stormer sobbed "Pizzazz I miss her,"  
  
Pizzazz stood up and stepped slowly behind Stormer, resting her hands lightly on Stormer's shoulders and staring at Stormer in the mirror.  
  
"There are no time for tears Stormer, we have a show to do, this concert will send our career through the roof. You know it and I know it, there can be no mistakes tonight Stormer, the Misfits do not make mistakes"  
  
"Okay Pizzazz," Stormer sighed stifling her tears "I am a Misfit, we are strong,"  
  
"That's my girl," Pizzazz smiled "Make-up!"  
  
The make-up assistants hurried back into the room.  
  
"Make her make-up BOLD as I said," Pizzazz snapped.   
  
The make-up assistants set about Stormer quickly, one motioned for Pizzazz to sit but she waved them away quickly.  
  
"I will be back in a second," Pizzazz declared before walking out of the room. Outside, she strode down a small coridoor into the ladies room, moving into a cubicle she stepped inside and shut the door behind her, before locking it quickly.  
  
"I am Pizzazz of the Misfits, and I am strong," she breathed quietly to herself. Taking deep breaths she repeated the line again, seconds later she found she was unable to control the great gasping sobs that emitted from her body. Collapsing to the ground she clawed at the air almost hysterically as she gasped "God help me" over and over again.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the ladies room door opening startled her and she leap to her feet stifling the grief that was overcoming her. Moments later one of the make-up assitants voices could be heard tentatively.  
  
"Uh Miss Pizzazz? We really need to do your make-up if you are to be ready in time for the show,"  
  
The cubicle door sprang open to reveal a menacing looking Pizzazz.  
  
"Of course," Pizzazz snapped marching past the assistant and back towards the make-up room. "The Misfits are strong, there is no time for mistakes, and we have a show to do," 


	3. 3: Rescue

"A Peace of the Bands"  
A Jem and the Holograms story by Kellyanne Lynch and Cade Buchanan  
  
A/N: I wrote the first four chapters a couple of years ago, and am just now adding to the fic with a new co-author! So chapters one, three, four, and five are mine. Chapter two is Cade's. - dearjoan  
  
3: Rescue  
  
"Look at you all out there!" Pizzazz hollered to her audience, shaking an accusing finger at them. "You're pathetic! Just standing around, screaming your heads off!"  
  
The crowd roared with cheers, and a single yet boisterous male voice rose up among them, calling, "Yeah, Pizzazz!"  
  
"Well, I know why you're here!" She stated, confidence becoming arrogance. "It's because you blove/b us! Isn't that right!"  
  
Again, the fans erupted with applause.  
  
"Then shut up and listen to us! We've been spending our time coming up with this song, so you'd better love it!"  
  
With a signal from Pizzazz, an obnoxious chord from Stormer's electric guitar blared through Times Square. After the first twelve, Pizzazz started in with the lyrics.  
  
"I own this place, I own this place! I own the entire United States! Don't disagree! Don't mess with me! I know that it's all mine, mine, mine! So get outta my way! Don't cross my path! Get outta my way! I'm coming through! I have no regard for you, you, you! 'Cause it's all mine!"  
  
With only one guitar resounding through Times Square, the song amplified much weaker than usual. Pizzazz, wishing that she was the only one who noticed this, soon realised the throng's disapproval.  
  
"Boo!" They yelled at Pizzazz and Stormer. Programs and other miscellaneous items flew at the two Misfits, causing Stormer to lose her place in the music and ultimately stop playing. Pizzazz, on the other hand, screamed the chorus into the microphone.  
  
"So get outta my way! Don't cross my path! Get outta my way! I'm coming through! I have no regard for…"  
  
It didn't take long for the crowd's jeering to completely drown out Pizzazz. Finally, giving up singing, she screeched, "Just shut up!"  
  
Suddenly, she and Stormer heard faint shouts of acclamation nearby. They turned to the offstage wings behind them, from where they heard the cheering, and saw Eric and Jem.  
  
"What's bshe/b doing here?!?" Stormer exclaimed as Pizzazz merely shook her head.  
  
Jem walked out onto the stage, Eric following directly behind her. When the people caught sight of the opposing band's lead singer, the derision ceased. An odd silence fell over the crowd.  
  
"Pizzazz?" Jem's voice cracked.   
  
"What do byou/b want?" Pizzazz snapped, completely humiliated by the situation.  
  
Extending a hand to Pizzazz, Jem voiced softly, "May I please use your microphone for a second?"  
  
Bewildered, Pizzazz gave Jem the microphone without a word. Jem cradled it in her hands. For a moment, all she did was stand there on the stage beside Pizzazz, staring out at the people around her. Then, with an enthusiastic smile and shout, she exclaimed, "Let's hear it for the Misfits!"  
  
How embarrassing it was for her, the Misfits, and Eric when only Jem and Eric cheered. Jem, becoming irritated with the Misfits' fans, glared out at the audience. With a stern tone, she chastised the people.  
  
"Shame on you!" She began. "How can you do this to Pizzazz and Stormer? You came out here tonight, as fans, to hear their music. They have worked hard to prepare this piece. I know how tough it is to create new songs, and here the Misfits did it tonight. Why do you not appreciate what they've done for you? They have lost a member, as you all surely know. Still, they went on tonight so they would not disappoint their fans. Let's show them our thanks and appreciation."  
  
With clapping from a single pair of hands in the audience, the crowd began cheering. Jem turned to Pizzazz. Handing her the microphone, she bowed her head slightly and said, "Thanks!"  
  
The clacking of Jem's ruby toned heels was inaudible over the crowds' wild applause. Stormer watched Jem leave the stage, feeling admiration for the singer, as Pizzazz looked on with disgust. 


	4. 4: Reaction from the Holograms

"A Peace of the Bands"  
A Jem and the Holograms story by Kellyanne Lynch and Cade Buchanan  
  
A/N: I wrote the first four chapters a couple of years ago, and am just now adding to the fic with a new co-author! So chapters one, three, four, and five are mine. Chapter two is Cade's. - dearjoan  
  
4: Reaction from the Holograms  
  
It was past nine-thirty when Jerrica Benton finally waltzed into Starlight mansion. Tossing her purse by the door, Jerrica found her way to the family room where she found the Holograms watching the news.  
  
"Oh, bthere/b you are!" Aja exclaimed when she noticed Jerrica slip into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Shana inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Kimber, her younger sister, piped up from across the room. With a mouthful of popcorn, she said, "Rio's been calling here every half hour since six, asking if we've seen Jem."  
  
Settling herself on the couch cushion beside Aja, Jerrica sighed. "I went to a concert tonight," she announced.  
  
"Oh, really?" Shana leaned toward Jerrica with a smile. "Who'd you see?"  
  
"The Misfits."  
  
Kimber nearly choked on a popcorn kernel. Recovering quickly, she cried, "Are you crazy?!? Why would you want to see bthat/b trash perform?"  
  
"The Misfits are not trash!" Jerrica protested. "In case you have already forgotten, they have just gone through a tragedy! They're people too, and they need our support!"  
  
"Were you Jerrica or Jem while you were there?" Aja asked.  
  
"I was Jem," she informed Aja. "Now can we just drop this? I'd like to see the news before I go to sleep tonight, and I'd like to watch it in peace!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Aja breathed a sigh. Holding the remote control in her hand, she turned up the volume. "We've already talked over the first couple of minutes."  
  
"… the president has passed the new curfew bill," the female news anchor on the television announced. "It is now federal law that all children under the age of thirteen remain inside their homes within the hours of ten o'clock and five in the morning."   
  
"Now that should be interesting!" Shana smiled. "Now it's not bour/b rule that the girls come home before ten!"  
  
"They're going to love that one!" Jerrica stated with sarcasm.  
  
"…Now we turn to Sharon Lathers for the entertainment news! Sharon?"  
  
The newscaster disappeared, and a perky young woman with wild blond hair came onto the screen.  
  
"Tonight was the biggest concert of the century for the rock group, the Misfits!" She reported to the public. "People gathered from miles around to see them perform, and Times Square, New York, was mobbed!"  
  
The screen showed an overview of Time Square filled with people.  
  
"This is what our helicopter picked up right before the concert! The turn-out was incredible, considering the loss of one of their band members. However, what made this concert spectacular was definitely not the music! It was what came as unexpected at the event!"  
  
When Jem and Pizzazz came on television, the Holograms gasped. They listened and watched as the same booing from that evening's concert filled the room.  
  
"You can hear how the crowd did not enjoy the Misfits' act! But there you see it, folks! Jem, of Jem and the Holograms, is actually on stage with the Misfits! Not only that, but she gave a speech! Just listen!"  
  
The Holograms each took a moment to glimpse at Jerrica before Jem's face covered the entire TV screen.  
  
"Shame on you!" Jem spoke. "How can you do this to Pizzazz and Stormer? …"  
  
"You actually stood up for those creeps?!?" Shana exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Aja hissed, and Jem's speech continued.  
  
"They have worked hard to prepare this piece! I know how tough it is to create new songs…"  
  
Kimber bolted out of her chair. "What do you mean, you know it's tough creating songs?!? I write them all!"  
  
"Everybody works on them!" Jerrica stated. "You may write the lyrics, but you know there's more to music than that!"  
  
"… Let's show our thanks for them!" Jem finished. The camera moved back, giving a wider view of the stage.  
  
"Watch this, folks!" Sharon Lathers commentated. "This breally/b added to tonight's excitement!"  
  
The television zoomed in offstage, to the wing to where Jem had gone. Eric came into the picture.  
  
"Eric Raymond!" Kimber cried. "That jerk! You must have hated standing so close to him!"  
  
On the screen, Jem approached Eric and gave him a hug on national television. Then, the screen went black.  
  
"I can't watch anymore of this!" Aja announced, placing the remote control on the table in front of her. "Jerrica, how could you do this? You know our fans hate the Misfits! Their music is not only of bad taste, but it's depraved! It sends out awful messages to kids! Do you know what this could do to us?"  
  
"Gross!" Kimber burst out, then added, "You hugged Eric Raymond?!?"  
  
"Kimber, you know Eric's been through a lot!" Jerrica, completely amazed with how the Holograms were reacting, rose from her seat. "Don't be heartless!"  
  
Shana shook her head. "It's enough to feel sympathy for the guy, Jerrica! But Eric's not the type of person who you really can feel sorry for! He treats us like garbage!"  
  
"He wants to change!" Jerrica assured them.  
  
"I doubt it," Aja replied.  
  
"Unless anyone has anything important to say," Jerrica raised her voice, "then I'm going to bed!"  
  
Kimber got to the door before Jerrica. "This is important!"  
  
"Look, I've had enough of this!" Jerrica pushed Kimber out of her way. "We'll talk about this in the morning, when I have the energy for this!"  
  
Jerrica stormed out of the room. 


	5. 5: Reactions from the Misfits

"A Peace of the Bands"  
A Jem and the Holograms story by Kellyanne Lynch and Cade Buchanan  
  
A/N: I wrote the first four chapters a couple of years ago, and am just now adding to the fic with a new co-author! So chapters one, three, four, and five are mine. Chapter two is Cade's. - dearjoan  
  
5: Reactions from the Misfits  
  
Meanwhile, at about the same time that night, Eric, Pizzazz, and Stormer rode down the streets of New York in a jet black limousine.  
  
"Pizzazz," Eric spoke to the girl, but she ignored him. She turned herself away from him, staring out the tinted window. "Pizzazz, will you please just talk to me? You haven't said a word since the concert!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Pizzazz!" Stormer persuaded. "We got a lot out of tonight, thanks to Eric! You should be thanking him!"  
  
With this statement, Pizzazz had to respond. "Oh, really!" She mused. "I should thank him, shouldn't I? Eric, thanks a lot for bringing along Jem and having us publicly humiliated!"  
  
"Pizzazz, I … ," Eric began, but Stormer cut him off.   
  
"Eric, I'll explain it to her!" She turned to Pizzazz. "He got us some publicity tonight! We'll be in the papers for this!"  
  
"Stormer!"  
  
Pizzazz interrupted Eric, shaking her head and saying, "Oh, we got publicity tonight, that's for sure! Bad publicity! We'd be in the papers anyway! That was our biggest concert!"  
  
"But people were booing at us!" Stormer pointed out to Pizzazz. "We would have been in the papers, but it would have said that people hated our performance! We would have gone down! But Eric brought Jem, and she saved us!"  
  
Stormer turned to him. "Eric, thanks!"  
  
"That's not why I brought her!"   
  
"It better be!" Pizzazz replied. "Why else would you be hanging around with that goody-two-shoes?"   
  
"You two left me behind at Roxy's funeral. Jem was there, and she saw me alone. I wouldn't have been at the concert if it weren't for her."  
  
Pizzazz squealed with rage, bringing her fists close to hr sides. "Driver!" she yelled. "Pull over!"  
  
When the limousine had come to a halt by the side of the road, Pizzazz reached over Eric and Stormer to open the door next to them.  
  
"Get out!" she demanded, pointing to the sidewalk. "I refuse to ride with a traitor!"  
  
"But Pizzazz!" Eric protested.  
  
Pizzazz threw another fit before digging her heels into Eric's torso. Thrusting all her weight at him, she kicked him out the door. He landed on his back, gazing up at Pizzazz from the gutter.   
  
"When you come to your senses," she told him, "come crawling back. So long, Eric!"  
  
The limousine sped off, leaving Eric behind in its dust, without anywhere to go. 


	6. 6:

Here's chapter six, also written by Cade! Enjoy! - dj  
  
6:  
  
Stormer turned to look at Pizzazz, not replying as she already knew she didn't need to ask for Pizzazz to continue with her story. Pizzazz pushed the button on the side panel of the door closest to her, the window dividing them from the driver slid down quickly.  
  
"Take us to Jerrica Benton's house!" Pizzazz shrieked in delight "But first, stop into an all night quickie-mart,"  
  
The driver nodded and Pizzazz once again pushed the window divider control, sending the window back up before turning once again to Stormer, mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Why are we going to Jerrica's house?" asked Stormer.  
  
"Because Jem will probably be there, and we're going to egg it," Pizzazz giggled, "But first we'll have the driver beep his horn until Jem and those little starlight brats come out, and then at least we'll have some moving targets,"  
  
"No Pizzazz," Stormer replied trying to put some strength into her voice "We're going home,"  
  
"Oh god you're so boring," Pizzazz sneered "Well we're in the same car little miss goody two shoes, and since Jerrica's house is closer than ours I guess you'll just have to come along for the ride,"  
  
Stormer turned and looked out her window in defeat as the car pulled into the quickie-mart. Pizzazz directed the driver to go and buy three dozen eggs before flopping back in her seat giggling. Stormer turned to look at her pleadingly.  
  
"Pizzazz," Stormer began.  
  
"This is going to be so great," Pizzazz laughed ignoring Stormer and rubbing her hands together gleefully.  
  
Minutes later the driver returned from the quickie-mart with the three dozen eggs in a white plastic bag, Pizzazz wound down her window and he passed them to her.  
  
"Hurry up," she snapped to the driver "To Jerrica Benton's house, NOW,"  
  
As they began driving again Stormer turned to look at Pizzazz intently. Eventually Pizzazz turned to look back at Stormer's penetrating glare.  
  
"What?" Pizzazz snapped.  
  
"I want to leave the band," Stormer replied determindly.  
  
Pizzazz's shock was obvious, and she struggled to find something to say. The two band mates glared at each other, challening, before Pizzazz turned and looked out the window away from Stormer and the car drove on, carrying them along through the night in silence. 


End file.
